


every night with us is like a dream

by trixicbean



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lena is a simp, that should be an official tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicbean/pseuds/trixicbean
Summary: day ten of twelve days of supercorp christmas one-shots from the prompts by supercorp big bang on tumblrmovie night feat. lena who hasn't seen any christmas movies and kara who is determined to make her see all of them
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056071
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	every night with us is like a dream

**Author's Note:**

> this also features some very tenuous alliteration. don't criticise please. (i betrayed all my britishness for it when i wrote candy.)
> 
> (also yes, i know love actually that well... i've seen it a thousand times... if you haven't seen love actually go see it.)
> 
> WARNING: some love actually and home alone spoilers ahead (this does focus on other films but mainly love actually and home alone cs they are the shit)

They had movie night every single week, every single Friday at seven o’clock on Kara’s couch they would gorge themselves on pizza, potstickers and popcorn; chocolate, candy and cookies and fries, frozen ice cream and, mainly on Lena’s insistence, fruit. They’d been doing it long before they started dating and now they were dating it was even better because Lena could cuddle her girlfriend unashamedly.

On the last Friday in November, Kara had gone on a long ramble about Christmas films halfway through their rewatch of Shrek (because according to Kara it was illegal to watch it only one time). Lena had very quietly admitted that she had never seen Love Actually or The Grinch or Home Alone or The Polar Express or Nativity or Miracle on 34th Street or any of the rest Kara listed in the long interrogation that Kara had engaged in once Lena had revealed that secret. It turned out the only Christmas movie that Lena had actually seen was Carol, and she wasn’t sure if it really counted. She had only watched it for one reason. 

It led to movie nights in December being focused solely on, in the words of Kara Danvers, educating Lena. Apparently, it also led to having to have longer and more frequent movie nights, starting at six instead of seven and on Sundays as well. They would watch two movies on Fridays and three on Sundays. Kara had even drawn up a very neat movie schedule and turned it into an advent calendar of Christmas films. Night one, she had scheduled in Love Actually and The Grinch.

“Come on,” Kara complained excitedly, her arms outstretched for Lena to fall into as she ran back from the kitchen with parts of the rearranged snack recipe for Christmas. Which just involved more chocolates and sweets but Christmas-themed. She was carrying the pizza, potstickers and popcorns, their traditional starters. 

Lena sighed with a fond smile and ran over, putting some of the food down on the table in front of her and she kept hold of the rest with her as she took her seat between Kara’s legs and in her arms. The food she held was mostly for Kara. 

“Well, click play then,” she teased, turning around and pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“Get ready to be blown away,” Kara smiled as she lifted her hand and clicked play on the remote. 

“It has 63% on rotten tomatoes and the trailer makes it look like the cheesiest thing ever,” Lena sighed as the start credits began to roll.

“Well, rotten tomatoes clearly has no taste and don’t say it like it’s a bad thing,” Kara shrugged, taking a potsticker. Lena didn’t have time to fire back a response as a faux-documentary type series of videos started to play over the top of a posh Englishman’s voice. 

“Whenever I get gloomy with the state of the world, I think about the Arrival Gate at Heathrow Airport,” it said. Heathrow Arrival Gate wasn’t that great in Lena’s personal opinion but whatever floats his boat. “General opinion started to make out that we live in a world of hatred and greed, but I don't see that. Seems to me that love is everywhere. Often it's not particularly dignified or newsworthy but it's always there. Fathers and sons, mothers and daughters, husbands and wives, boyfriends, girlfriends, old friends. When the planes hit the Twin Towers, as far as I know, none of the phone calls from people on board were messages of hate or revenge, they were all messages of love. If you look for it, I've got a sneaky feeling, you'll find that love actually is all around,”. 

Okay, yeah, this was going to be cheesy. Kara was loving it. She could already feel her excited smile, there was almost a giggle. 

The next part, a man in a shirt that could only be described as an eyesore  _ [A/N: as a homosexual, I want to wear that shirt] _ started to sing. “I feel it in my fingers, I feel it in my toes,” Kara was singing along with it. At least she was better than the guy onscreen, “Feel it in my toes, yeah, Love is all around me, And so the feeling grows,”. 

The movie went on and Lena found herself laughing at more points than she wanted to. She had Kara’s commentary the whole way through. Her comments on Lena’s likeness to Keira Knightley, how awesome Emma Thompson was. They went on and on. Her excited comments on which scenes were best and when she should focus. Apparently, the most iconic scene was one extremely cheesy one where a man stood outside Keira Knightley’s door and showed her a lot of signs to tell her he was in love with her. It wasn’t that cute. It really wasn’t. She swore Kara cried a little. 

However, the movie was a little unrealistic in places, a Black man in the UK cabinet, that still hadn’t happened in 2020 and Downing Street was a bit off in its design from what Lena remembered from her visit that time with Lex. Also, who the hell would cheat on Emma Thompson. Lena didn’t cry at the end, that was Kara. The movie was cheesy. She definitely didn’t love it. 

The next movie that was quintessential for Lena to watch, supposedly, was Home Alone. They had planned to watch two and three on Sunday. She had to admit it wasn’t as good as Love Actually but she still found herself crippled in laughter the whole way through as she watched Kevin McCallister try to fend for himself and Catherine O’Hara was brilliant as his mom, it was hard to imagine she also played Moira in Schitt’s Creek. 

They watched Home Alone Two and Three on Saturday. Lena laughing more and more throughout the movies. Though they did get gradually worse (and the appearance of one of the worst businessmen Lena had ever met didn’t help things). She still found herself loving the movies though as they moved on to their third movie of the day: Nativity. She cried there. How couldn’t she? The kids were so cute and the story so perfect. Lena couldn’t be blamed for the tears and in her defence, some tears fell in laughter. 

Next Friday they watched The Grinch and Polar Express before Saturday where they enjoyed Miracle on 34th Street, It’s a Wonderful Life and Die Hard. Which Lena maintained wasn’t a Christmas movie even though Kara argued it was. As Lena hadn’t seen it, they watched it anyway. The Friday after came animated classics in Kara’s words: Arthur Christmas and The Snowman. Saturday, A Nightmare Before Christmas and then the gay films with Happiest Season and Carol.

“That’s all the classics plus a few,” Kara smiled excitedly as the last credits played, “What did you think?”. She’d asked that at the end of all of them. 

“Well, I do like Sarah Paulson,” Lena teased. 

Kara pouted, “I mean Christmas films,”. 

“They’re okay, I guess,” Lena smiled, teasingly, raising an eyebrow as Kara pouted a little more. “They’re amazing, darling,” she corrected with a laugh, tugging on Kara’s shirt to pull her into a quick kiss. 

“Do you really think so?” Kara asked hopefully. 

“Of course,” Lena smiled, bringing her into another kiss. It was true even if she would say anything to see her girlfriend smile just once. 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [insta](https://www.instagram.com/trixicbean/?hl=en) and [tumblr](https://trixicbean.tumblr.com/) if you want more of my annoying ass


End file.
